Worlds Apart
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: When a new girl arrives in the Shire with no clue where she is or how she got there everyone wants to know what's going on. She's unlike anything they've seen before. The physique and behaviour of an elf, yet the height appetite and curled hair of a Hobbit. Frodo and Bilbo Baggins take her into their home despite knowing little about her background. After all, how bad could it be?


**A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a LOTR fanfic... so I can't guarantee this will be any good! But why not stick around for the ride anyway? I hope you guys enjoy! This parts a little short, I know... It's just a taster? I don't know...**

**Oh! By the way... Loraet is pronounced: L-or-ay-et If you were wondering... Erm... yah... enjoy :) :) **

She'd arrive on the back of a horse. A crisp, white coloured horse with jet black hooves and expertly plaited mane. She wasn't conscious on arrival in Hobbiton. Her arms hung lifelessly, her head resting against the horses neck, kept securely on by silver ropes. Gandalf was the first to get to the animal. He untied the girl quickly, and she was laying in his arms before any of the Hobbits got a look at her. The only glimpse they got was of a flowing skirt, before she was taken up the hill to none other than Bilbo Baggins' house.

"BILBO" Gandalf bellowed, not bothering to knock. The hobbit nervously opened the door, but at the sight in front of him, he opened the door wide, and followed Gandalf through to the bedroom where the wizard had laid the girl out on the bed. She fit on easily.

"Fetch some fresh water Bilbo, quickly" Bilbo nodded, and sped out of the room without asking questions. Gandalf sat back a little, taking a good look at the girl for the first time. Her features were gentle and well balanced, her lips full and pink. Her hair was a silvery blonde and it rested in loose curls around her face. The dress she was wearing was unmistakeable. It was a simple white number, loose fitting and extremely long... a typical Elven design, and not a cheap one by the look of it either. She was typically Elven in physique, she was slender and graceful. If it wasn't for her height, Gandalf would have no problem labelling her as an Elf. But she was too short. The same height as a hobbit in fact.

Gandalf leant back a little and let out a sigh, cutting short when he heard a noise behind him and turned his to see Frodo standing awkwardly by the door.

"Gandalf, what's going on?" The wizard shook his head and shushed him, turning back to the girl. Bilbo rushed in before any more questions could be asked, a bucket of water in his hand.

Gandalf snatched it from him, dipping his hand in. He muttered a few words in an unknown language, before flicking droplets at her face. A few tense moments passed, before a small groan left her lips, and her head turned to the side. The girl's eyes flickered open, revealing a light blue colour.

"Gandalf..." Frodo beckoned, sounding a little scared. He stepped around Gandalf so he could see the girl. Her eyes flickered from the wizard to Frodo, before she tried to move slightly.

"Where am I...?" She asked, moving one hand to her head as she sat up.

"You're in Hobbiton" Bilbo said. Gandalf shot him a look and he went quiet instantly.

"H...Hobbiton?" She asked again.

"Yes" Gandalf confirmed. "What's your name child?"

"Loraet..." She replied, looking around the room at everyone. "And you are?"

"I'm Gandalf... and this is Bilbo and Frodo Baggins... Tell me Loraet, where are you from?"

"Oh, Rivendell... Have you heard of it? I'm afraid I haven't heard of Hobbiton..."

"Not many people have, Hobbits keep to themselves when they can" Gandalf continued. A small smile graced Loraet's lips. It was an unsure smile, but it lit up the room nonetheless.

"May... May I have a glass of water?" She asked, her hand back on her head. "Only I have an awful headache"

"I'll fetch you one" Bilbo offered, hurrying out of the room again. Gandalf turned to Frodo.

"I need to talk to Bilbo, would you mind staying here with Loraet for a few moments?" Frodo shook his head, still looking a little worried, on the verge of curious. "Good"

He didn't hang around. The moment Bilbo returned with a glass of water, Gandalf handed it over to Frodo, and ushered the older Hobbit out of the room, leaving Loraet and Frodo alone. Frodo took a deep breath and walked over to her, handing the water to Loraet before sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Thanks" She said simply, holding the glass to her lips without another word.

"So what brings you here then?" Frodo asked as she finished the glass.

"I wish I knew" Loraet replied, handing him back the glass. "Thanks"

"You mean you don't know?" He asked in disbelief. She shook her head, a sad smile on her lips.

"The last thing I remember was sitting in the garden of my home in Rivendell, then waking up on a horse, before falling back into sleep and waking up here" Frodo looked away from her, and to the floor, unsure of what to make of her story, or even her for that matter. He let out a sigh.

"Gandalf will be able to help you" He said, only half sure himself. Loraet smiled in return, a genuine smile this time that lit up her entire face. Frodo found his own lips turning up into a smile. What was he getting in to?


End file.
